Finally, I Know You!
by Hee-RinA
Summary: Seorang Makhluk halus mampu membuat hubungan Ten-Ten dan Neji menjadi dekat. Siapa makhluk halus tersebut? Apa hubungannya dengan Ten-Ten dan Neji? Bad Summary. Karya author pemula. RnR please? :3
1. Chapter 1

Aloha readers.. RinA muncul lagi. Sudah 2 bulan 2 hari dan 14 jam saya tidak menulis fanfic… Terima Kasih buat reviewers cerita saya yang lalu ToT *terharu*…

Saya juga bingung, kenapa saya bisa kepikiran buat pairing ini -_-".

Maaf karna saya banyak tugas sekolah-_- dan merenungkan diri sendiri karena gak bisa buat fanfic yang panjang-standar- saya lama gak muncul-muncul… Maaf,, sekali lagi maaf ToT

Okkeh… bacotnya selesai..

Let's go to the story*sok inggris lo!*

Yosh! Selamat membaca ^^9

**Finally, I Know You!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya. Tapi, cerita ini milik saya.**

**WARNING! : GaJe, OOC, EyD ancur-belaur(?)**

**Saya author pemula yang sangat berdosa(?), this is my Second Multichapter Fict and my first NejiTen Fict.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NejiTen's Area**

** Chapter 1 "Him name is Neji Hyuuga"**

Ting..Ting..Ting..(?)

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi, semua murid kelas X-A juga telah selesai menerima pelajaran dari Guru Anko yang sangat membosankan. Ten-Ten menyusun buku-bukunya lalu mengambil sapu ijuk untuk menyapu karena ia piket hari ini.

"Neji! Ayo cepat piket! Jangan hanya membaca buku-buku aneh itu sajaa.." kata Ten-Ten sambil memberikan kemoceng pada Neji.

"…"Neji hanya diam, menutup bukunya, lalu menerima kemoceng dari tangan mulus Ten-Ten.

'hh…. Aku tak pernah mengerti dan mengenal pemuda yang satu itu..' batin Ten-Ten.

"Aku pulang ya, Ten-Ten…"Kata-Kata itu terus terdengar hingga tinggal Ten-Ten dan Neji saja berdua.

Neji tetap diam dan melanjutkan tugas piketnya. Ten-Ten juga.

Suasana menjadi hening-Ralat…Sangat hening-. Ten-Ten yang tidak suka situasi seperti ini langsung membuka pembicaraan. Namun, saat hampir mengeluarkan suara..

"Aku selesai." Kata Neji singkat.

"ta-ta-ta-ta-"Kata Ten-Ten belum selesai menyempurnakan kata-katanya, Neji sudah pergi keluar kelas.

.

.

.

Ten-Ten spontan mengingat-ingat kata-kata Sakura dan Ino tadi pagi.

_'katanya ada mantan kelas X-A yang sekarang sudah kelas XII-A melihat hantu di kelas kita waktu jam 2 siang loo' kata Sakura._

_ 'ia… kalo gak salah namanya Karin' timpal Ino._

Ten-Ten langsung merinding. Dilihatnya jam yang berada di atas papan tulis-menempel di dinding- dengan takut-takut.

"13.59!" Pekik Ten-Ten panik. Ten-Ten langsung mempercepat kegiatan sapu-menyapunya (Ten-Ten adalah tipikal orang yang bertanggung jawab, dongg..Karna itu ia tidak meninggalkan tugasnya.)

.

.

.

"Fyuuh…" kata Ten-Ten sambil menyeka keringatnya di dahi. Ten-Ten langsung mengembalikan sapunya, lalu mengambil tasnya yang masih terletak di tempat duduknya. Ia melihat jam dinding..

"pu-pu-pu- pukul Dua tepattt!" Teriak Ten-Ten histeris. Ten-Ten langsung berlari menuju kenop pintu lalu mencoba membukanya.

Terkunci.

Ten-Ten panik setengah mati. Keringatnya bercucuran dari wajah orientalnya. Kalau ada pisau, ia lebih memilih bunuh diri daripada di gentayangi hantu. Ia mencoba berpikir dengan tenang. Ia pergi menuju jendela- rencananya melompat- agar dapat keluar.

Terkunci.

Ten-Ten berlari ke lemari kelas untuk mengambil kunci jendela dan pintu.

Terkunci.

Tiba-tiba, dilihatnya seorang wanita berambut putih yang datang entah dari mana. Cantik sekali.

"Sisi-si-siapa k-kau?" tanya Ten-Ten sambil menutupi matanya dengan tangan karena terlalu takut melihat wanita itu. Wanita itu mendekat, dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum benar-benar mirip sadako. Wanita itu bersujud –tetap menghadap Ten-ten-.

"Shi…" kata wanita itu pelan, sangat pelan. Ten-Ten memundurkan tubuhnya agar menjauh dari wanita itu, namun tetap menutup wajahnya.

"Ma…Mau..Mau apa..k-kaka-kauu?" Tanya Ten-Ten semakin merinding walaupun belum tahu bagaimana wajah orang-ralat, makhluk- yang sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Bantu … aku…" kata makhluk yang diketahui bernama Shi itu dengan suara yang mulai sesenggukan.

"KYAAAAAK!" Teriak Ten-Ten, Persis seperti yang ditontonnya di televisi dalam drama picisan.

"Kumohoon… ini tentang adikku.." kata Shi yang diketahui menangis. Tangisan itu benar-benar menyadihkan di dalam hati Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten paling tidak tahan melihat seseorang-ralat, sesuatu- menangis. Ia memberanikan diri membuka tangannya untuk melihat makhluk itu.

'Dia cantik..' batin Ten-Ten.

"Terima kasih.." kata Shi.

"A-apa? Untuk apa?" tanya Ten-Ten yang bingung, tanpa ia sadar ia sudah mulai tidak takut dengan Shi.

"Kau bilang aku cantik.." balas Shi sambil tersenyum manis- sangat manis-.

"I- itu.." kata Ten-Ten sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku bisa membaca pikiran manusia.." kata Shi.

"o-ooh.. jadi ada apa dengan adikmu?" tanya Ten-Ten mulai penasaran.

"Adikku.. Hyuuga Neji.." kata Shi menunduk seperti ingin menangis lagi.

"Neji maksudmu?" tanya Ten-Ten memperjelas.

"Ia.. dulu dia adalah anak yang ceria.. tetapi.. semenjak kematianku.. Ia menjadi pendiam.. aku, entah mengapa tidak dapat membaca pikirannya.. tapi, aku tahu… dia masih menyesali kematianku.. aku merindukan senyumnya yang dulu…. Hiks.."Jelas Shi sambil menangis.

"Manyesali?" Tanya Ten-Ten.

"Waktu itu…. Aku dan Neji sedang membeli Es Krim di pinggir jalan raya.. aku sudah bilang pada Neji,, untuk tidak bermain-main di tengah jalan.. mungkin karena jalan itu sepi, Neji berani berlari ke tengah jalan.. tiba-tiba, sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang… aku mendorong Neji ke tepi jalan raya, tapi.. aku jadinya yang tertabrak.. nyawaku tidak tertolong lagi setelah itu.." Jelas Shi.

"Jadi Neji menyesali hal itu?" Tanya Ten-Ten lagi.

"Mungkin iya,, ia begitu terpukul setelah mengetahui nyawaku tidak tertolong lagi.. aku tidak mau pergi dengan gelisah.. aku tidak marah pada Neji..aku.. aku Hanya ingin melihat Neji tersenyum kembali..Tidak! hanya sekali..! aku hanya ingin melihat Neji tersenyum tulus sekali saja.. maka aku akan pergi dengan tenang.." Jelas Shi lagi.

"Mungkin.. aku bisa membantu.." kata Ten-Ten sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Terima kasih… kau sangat baik.. Tidak sejahat gadis merah berkacamata itu.." kata Shi.

"Karin maksudmu?" Tanya Ten-Ten meyakinkan.

"Ia.."jawab Shi

"Oh iya.. kenapa kau datang mulai dari pukul dua saja?" Tanya Ten-Ten ke sekian kalinya.

"Karena… aku dinyatakan mati pada pukul dua, upacara kematianku pada pukul dua, dan waktu kesukaan Neji adalah pukul dua.." katanya dengan wajah agak menyedihkan pada kata 'Neji'.

"Oh… Baiklah aku pulang dulu ya.." Pamit Ten-Ten.

"Tidak… aku ikut denganmu.."Kata Shi.

"Ha? Bagaimana jika orang melihatmu? Atau ayah dan ibuku melihat mu?"Tanya Ten-Ten panik.

"Aku bisa menampakkan diri pada semua orang sesukaku kecuali Neji… aku tak tahu mengapa.. dan.. selama aku tidak menginginkan seseorang melihatku, orang tersebut tidak dapat melihatku.." kata Shi.

"Jadi.. hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu?" tanya Ten-Ten lagi. Shi hanya mengangguk.

"Okke.. baiklah.. kita pulang!" kata Ten-Ten bersemangat. Ten-Ten membuka pintu..

Tidak terkunci lagi.

**-At Ten-Ten's Mansion-**

"Ooh… kau tingggal di mansion?" tanya Shi.

"Ia…" Jawab Ten-Ten.

"Eumm… berbicara padaku melalui hati saja, ya? Aku tidak mau kau dikira gila sama orang-orang..aku juga bisa mendengarkan hatimu.." kata Shi.

"**Pesan author : "mulai dari sini Kalau ada tanda (h) di depan dialog artinya Ten-Ten berbicara pada Shi melalui hatinya ^^"****"**

"(h) okke… baiklah… sepertinya aku harus berlatih berbicara melalui hati" kata Ten-Ten.

"Hehehe…. Kalau sudah terbiasa pasti bisa" kata Shi riang. Semua berjalan seperti biasa namun dengan kehadiran Shi yang selalu ada di dekat Ten-Ten.

"Ten-Teeeen! Ada tamumu didepaan!" Teriak ibunya Ten-Ten dari bawah.

"Baik buuu!" Kata Ten-Ten yang juga berteriak.

Cklek!

"?!"

**- TBC –**

**- at the back stages –**

Author : seram kagak? Kurasa enggak ya -_-" memang rencanyanya sih Shi datang kayak malaikat gitu -_-"

Ten-Ten : Shi itu anak mana?

Author : Gua juga kagak tau-_-" rencananya mau buat Shion yang jadi setannya, tapi… kasian ah…

Shion : apa Shion Shion?!

Author : ^^"

Neji : sejak kapan aku punya kakak, hn?

Author : Tau ah.. Gelap :P

Shi : wahh… Shi jadi Main Chara ni?

Author : Ia,, tapi yang lebih utama Neji sama Ten-Ten.. Cuman di Chapter ini Neji kayak hanya Numpang nama ya?

Neji : Cih!

Shi : Kok senyuman Shi bisa kayak sadako?

Author : *mati kamus*

_Well _, buat para Readers.. Review, pleasee … :3

**P. S : Kritik, Saran dan Support sangat dibutuhkan ^_^**

**- Hee-RinA -**


	2. Chapter 2

Okkeh! RinA balek mau nyiapin cerita ini..! tapi rasanya cerita ini gak hanya 2 chapter deh -_-"

Hadeeh! X|

Time to Bales review!

KENzeira : kkkkkk ~ gomen, ne? aku gak tau cara memperlambat alur -_-" tapi aku bakalan berusaha! (^.^)9

Magenta-alleth: okke! Bkalan diusahain deh, memperlambat alurnya :)

Sasa Kaguya : kkkkk ~ ada deh.. kita liat aja di chapter ini :)

Miku : Makanya.. jangan pikirin sadako, miku-chan, mendingan mikirin author aja :D *Taboked*

Kkkkk ~ kok daritadi terkikik terus,ya? -_-"ah… udah lupakan.

Yosh! Selamat membaca :)

**Finally, I Know You!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya. Tapi, cerita ini milik saya.**

**WARNING! : GaJe, OOC, EyD ancur-belaur(?), abal bin ajaib(?)**

**Saya author pemula yang sangat berdosa(?), this is my Second Multichapter Fict and my first NejiTen Fict.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NejiTen's Area**

** Chapter 2 "I Know Your Family!"**

_"Ten-Teeeen! Ada tamumu didepaan!" Teriak ibunya Ten-Ten dari bawah._

_ "Baik buuu!" Kata Ten-Ten yang juga berteriak._

_Cklek!_

_ "?!"_

O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O.o.o.O

"?!"

"Ha-Halo… Ten-Ten-chan…" Sapa seorang gadis Indigo bermata lavender yang diketahui bernama Hinata

"Hai, Kak.." sapa Hanabi, adik Hinata.

"Hai, Hinata, Hanabi,"sapa Ten-Ten balik.

"ada apa? Ayo masuk dulu," Ajak Ten-Ten. Hinata dan Hanabi pun digiring ke ruang Tamu mansionnya Ten-Ten.

"Aku hanya mengembalikan bukumu.."Kata Hinata menjelaskan mengapa dirinya ada di Mansion Ten-Ten.

"Ha? Aku tak ingat aku pernah meminjamkan buku pada mu?" kata Ten-Ten sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bukumu tertinggal.." Kata Hinata.

"dan Bukan kakak Hinata, Tapi Kakak Neji."Kata Hanabi sambil membawa senampan kue kering dari dapur (Author : Iss… kecil-kecil udah belajar nyolong -_-" *di banting Hanabi*)

"Neji…?kakak..?" gumam Ten-Ten.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"UAPHAH?!" Teriak Ten-Ten melengking ala-nya sendiri. Berhasil membuat Hanabi menjatuhkan nampan yang berisi kue-kue yang baru dari oven itu.

"Sejak kapan Neji masuk klan Hyuuga?" Tanya ten-Ten.

"…"

"?" dua bersaudari(?) itu menatap Ten-Ten dengan bingung.

"Maksudmu apa?… Neji adalah kakak kami yang paling tua.."Kata Hinata. Ten-Ten mengernyit heran.

"Jadi, Sh-"Mulut Ten-Ten tercekat oleh tangan Shi. Ten-Ten menatap Shi bingung.

"(h) aku butuh penjelasan setelah ini" Kata Ten-Ten. Shi hanya mengangguk.

"Ten-Ten- chan?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Eum… oh… tidak ada apa-apa" kata Ten-Ten meyakinkan.

"Oh… i-Ini bukunya.."Kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya Ten-Ten

"Kalian hanya mengantarkan ini?" tanya Ten-Ten.

"Tentu saja tidak.. kita kan sudah ada janji mengerjakan tugas bahasa bersama.."kata Hinata mengingatkan.

"Ma-Maaf… tapi, eum… begini,, buku bahasaku dipinjam sepupuku,,"Kata Ten-Ten berbohong.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?" tanya Shi.

"(h) aku ingin mendengar penjelasanmu secepatnya,"kata Ten-Ten.

"Oh… begitu…"kata Hinata lemas.

"(h) oh ia… bukannya kau bisa menampakkan diri pada Hinata dan Hanabi?"tanya Ten-Ten.

"?!" Shi tersentak, namun setelah itu dia menghela napas.

"Tidak… Tidak akan bisa.. aku meninggal saat Hinata berumur 6 bulan dia tak akan tahu siapa aku."Jelas Shi.

"(h)lalu bagaimana dengan Hanabi? Saat itu dia belum lahir,kan?darimana kau tahu?"Tanya Ten-Ten lagi.

"Ia…. Aku tahu karna aku terus berada di samping Neji sampai aku bertemu denganmu.."Jelas Shi lagi.

"ohhh…." Kata Ten-Ten

"Ha? Apanya yang oh?" Tanya Hinata Bingung.

"Eumm…. Itu.. mm….Oh! kita ngerjain pr Matematika aja ya?"Jawab Ten-Ten sekenanya.

"Ha? Maaf, aku hanya bawa buku Bahasa.." Kata Hinata lagi.

" Ten-Ten.. Ibu ke Rumah Lee dulu ya? Kalau lapar, masak sendiri…" Pesan dan pamit Ten-Ten.

"Ah… ia, ia bu…" Kata Ten-Ten.

"Eum, permisi,ya? A-aku mau kursus lagi…"Pamit Hinata.

"Ia.. aku juga mau pergi ke Rumah temanku untuk kerja kelompok." Kata Hanabi yang juga berpamitan.

"Eumm…. Ya sudah…" kata Ten-Ten.

"Permisi ya…"Kata Hinata dan diikuti oleh Hanabi.

"Da-Daahh…"

.

.

.

.

.

"hhhh…. Aku sendiri di rumah,"Keluh Ten-Ten.

"Aku, bagaimana?" Tanya Shi

"Ah… iaa…."Kata Ten-Ten menjawab

"Ehh… kita ke taman yuk!" ajak Ten-Ten.

"Kau yakin? Siapa yang akan menjaga rumah ini?"tanya Shi yang mulai bersifat agak-agak risih.

"Oh, ayolah! Hari Ini hari Sabtu! Dimana semua orang kerja keras supaya di hari minggu mereka bisa beristirahat! Semua orang sibuk hari ini..kecuali aku… dan, tak akan ada tamu kalau begitu,kan?"Kata Ten-Ten.

"Baiklah…" Ujar Shi setengah hati. Ten-Ten langsung melesat ke kamarnya lalu berganti pakaian. Rambut cepolnya diubah menjadi kucir satu. Menggunakan T-shirt putih polos dengan rompi _brunette _.Celana Jeans pendek, dengan sepatu kets bewarna putih-coklat. Kasual namun cantik. Shi hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Ayo pergi, Shi-chan!" Kata Ten-Ten semangat. Shi tersenyum karena panggilan barunya itu.

"Ayo!"balas Shi.

Ten-Ten langsung menuju ke Taman, di sana sepi. Sangat Sepi. Namun, karena itu juga Ten-Ten senang. Ten-Ten lebih suka keheningan.

"Waaa! Sepi!" kata Ten-Ten.

"Ha?" Kata Shi bingung.

"Aku suka sepi!" Teriak Ten-Ten bahagia.

DEG !

_'Aku suka sepi!'_

Sebuah kata-kata itu terlintas di pikiran(?) Shi. Ia pernah mendengar itu! Tapi dimana?!

"Kalau sepi, aku bisa melakukan semuanya tanpa dilihat orang… memang itu tandanya aku pemalu… tapi aku suka kok!" Kata Ten-Ten terus terang.

DEG !

_'Kalau sepi, aku bisa melakukan semuanya tanpa orang tahu!'_

_ 'Hahaha! Kau pemalu …. !'_

_ 'Aku gak pemalu kaaak! Aku suka!'_

Dialog itu!

'Itu dimana?! Sama siapa ?!' batin(?) Shi. Shi berbalik ke arah pintu masuk taman, Pohon Sakura. Shi menghadap ke arah kirinya, sebuah kolam kecil yang ada bunga teratainya. Dilihatnya ke arah kanannya, sebuah toko dango kecil yang sudah kumuh dan tak berpenghuni.

_'Kak! …. Mau kue itu!'_

_ 'Mau? Kakak beli ya,'_

_ 'ia.. kak kita makan di dekat danau ya?'_

_ 'nanti kuenya jatuh gimana?'_

_ 'kita makan di bawah pohon yang disana saja,deh!'_

…

_ 'sedang apa …. ?'_

_ 'memahat di kulit pohon ini!'_

_ 'apa yang kau tulis?'_

' **Shi Hyuuga dan Neji Hyuuga suka Dango :)** **!**'

DEG !

Shi langsung berlari ke arah pohon sakura lalu melihat kulit pohon itu.

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

Shi menangis(?).

"Shi?" tanya Ten-Ten.

"Neji…"

"Ha? Ada apa?"tanya Ten-Ten bingung. Ten-Ten mengikuti arah pandangan Shi. Di bacanya tulisan itu, lalu ia tersenyum. Ten-Ten langsung tahu seberapa menyenangkannya Neji yang dulu.

"Kau mau beli dango?" tanya Ten-Ten.

"Aku memang mirip manusia. Aku masih bisa mengingat hal yang dulu walaupun hanya roh-ku yang ada di sini. Tapi walaupun aku mirip manusia, aku tidak bisa makan," kata Shi menjelaskan sambil tersenyum melihat kepolosan Ten-Ten tentang roh.

"Hehehehe…" kata Ten-Ten kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku beli untuk aku saja ya?" Kata Ten-Ten. Shi mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Ten-Ten sangat menikmati pemandangan dari taman itu. Hari itu sudah sore, kira-kira sudah hampir 5 jam dia ada di situ. Dari bukit kecil di tengah taman, dia bisa melihat Danau yang letaknya agak jauh dari Taman itu.

"Ten-Ten, sudah hampir gelap.." Kata Shi.

"Ya…Aku tahu.. aku hanya ingin melihat matahari terbenam.."Kata Ten-Ten.

"Hei.. kau tahu semua keluarga Neji?" Tanya Shi

"Kau, Hinata, Hanabi.. "Kata Ten-Ten sambil mengingat-ingat lagi.

"Akh! Hanya mereka yang kutahu! Neji terlalu tertutup, dia bahkan terlalu dingin! Dia lebih dingin daripada si _Ice Prince_! Si Sasuke itu! Juga jauh lebih diam daripada _Silent Princess_! Si Ino Yamanaka! Kenapa dia tidak mendapat salah satu julukan itu!" Kata Ten-Ten sambil merebahkan tubuhnya pada rumput di bukit kecil itu.

"Hahaha…" Shi tertawa renyah.

"Ia punya ayah, Hiashi Hyuuga. Ia sudah tidak punya ibu lagi.. dan maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahukan tentang ibunya.. Aku, Neji, Hinata, Hanabi.." Kata Shi.

"Dan aku rasa , akan ada satu orang lagi masuk ke Klan Hyuuga," kata Shi

"He?" Ten-ten bingung.

"sudahlah.. Ayo pulang! Mataharinya sudah terbenam." Ajak Shi.

"A-ahh… Dango-ku belum habis! Masih ada dua lagii" Rengek Ten-Ten.

"Sudah! Ini terlalu larut, makan di rumah saja ya? Siapa tahu ibumu juga sudah datang.."Kata Shi.

"Eum… baiklah," Kata Ten-Ten.

.

.

.

.

.

**At Ten-Ten's Mansion**

DEG !

Mata Ten-Ten menyipit untuk memperjelas apa yang dilihatnya.

"Shi…. Si-siapa itu?" Tanya Ten-Ten mulai takut-takut.

"Pen-Pencuri,ya?!" Tanya Ten-Ten.

"Aku- Aku tidak tahu.." kata Shi pasrah.

Ten-Ten lalu mengambil sebatang tongkat kayu yang ada disampingnya. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga untuk memukul orang yang ada di depan pintu itu dengan ilmu yang ia punya, walaupun hanya sedikit.

"HEAAAAAAH!"

Grep! Tongkat yang dipukulkan itu berhasil ditangkis oleh..

"Neji?!" Pekik Ten-Ten.

"Tch. Aku tamu, tapi tidak disambut." Kata neji singkat. Ten-Ten malirik ke arah Shi. Shi tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"(h) maksudmu? "tanya Ten-Ten.

"Berusahalah!" kata Shi menyemangati.

"Neji.. kau mau apa kemari?" Tanya Ten-ten _to the point. _

"Mengembalikan bukumu.." Kata Neji singkat.

"Tapi,"

"Hn?"

"Hinata.. Hanabi…"

"Mereka salah memberi buku.. Ini yang benar.."Kata Neji singkat sambil memberikan sebuah buku yang namanya memang bertuliskan 'Ten-Ten'.

"ooh…"Ten-Ten ber'oh' ria.

"…"

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengunggu disini?"

Neji melihat arlojinya. Rambutnya panjang dan halus itu digerai, lalu dikepalanya bertengger(?) sebuah topi bewarna putih biru, dengan T-shirt Biru muda polos dengan celana jeans panjang dan sepatu kets putih. Simple, tapi menarik.

'pasti pulang kursus' batin Ten-ten memperkirakan.

"Sekitar 3 jam yang lalu," jawab Neji

"APA?! Ibuku tidak pulang?" Ten-ten mulai merasa bersalah pada Neji dan Shi. Shi sudah memberitahu sebelumnya agar tetap di rumah.

"Kalau sudah pulang aku tak akan menunggu sampai sekarang," Jawab Neji

"Ma-Maaf… kau sampai repot hanya untuk mengembalikan bukuku yang tertinggal." Kata Ten-Ten.

"Lain kali jangan ceroboh!" kata Neji. Shi bisa melihat semburat merah ada di pipi Neji. Namun, ia belum tersenyum.

DEG !

Jantung Ten-ten berdebar-debar. Kepalanya di usap pelan oleh Neji, wajahnya panas. Mungkin memerah.

"Aku pergi." Kata Neji berhasil menyadarkan Ten-Ten.

"Tu-Tunggu!" cegah Ten-ten.

"ada apa lagi?"

"I-ini sebagai permintaan maafku!" kata Ten-ten sambil menyodorkan dua dangonya kepada Neji.

"…" Neji terdiam, ada sebuah potongan momen yang terbesit di pikirannya.

"Ma-Masih hangat kok!" kata Ten-ten yang mengira bahwa Neji tak akan menerima dangonya karena sudah dingin. Neji tersenyum sedikit – Sedikiiiiiiiiit saja- . Hingga Ten-ten dan Shi tak bisa melihatnya.

"…"


	3. Chapter 3

Makasih buat reviewers cerita saya yang lain dan cerita ini! Saya terharu :') kkkkk~

Gomen, chapter lalu, salam RinA di bawah-bawah itu gak ada… Gomen ne?

Kajja! Kita Go to story! :)

Happy reading! ;)

**Finally, I Know You!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya. Tapi, cerita ini milik saya.**

**WARNING! : GaJe, OOC, EyD ancur-belaur(?), abal bin ajaib(?)**

**Saya author pemula yang sangat berdosa(?), this is my Second Multichapter Fict and my first NejiTen Fict.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NejiTen's Area**

** Chapter 3 "Finally, I Know You! And Your smile, make me… love you?"**

_"Aku pergi." Kata Neji berhasil menyadarkan Ten-Ten._

_ "Tu-Tunggu!" cegah Ten-ten._

_ "ada apa lagi?" _

_ "I-ini sebagai permintaan maafku!" kata Ten-ten sambil menyodorkan dua dangonya kepada Neji._

_ "…" Neji terdiam, ada sebuah potongan momen yang terbesit di pikirannya._

_ "Ma-Masih hangat kok!" kata Ten-ten yang mengira bahwa Neji tak akan menerima dangonya karena sudah dingin. Neji tersenyum sedikit – Sedikiiiiiiiiit saja- . Hingga Ten-ten dan Shi tak bisa melihatnya._

_ "…"_

Ten-ten tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," Ujar Neji.

"Hati- Hati di jalan!" pesan Ten-Ten. Neji berbalik tersenyum sambil membuat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya di kepalanya seolah-olah berkata 'siap bos!'

Tunggu! Tersenyum?

"Shi-chan! Kau.. kau tidak melihatnya tadi?!" Tanya Ten-Ten setelah Neji pergi menjauh.

"apa?" tanya Shi balik.

"Dia tersenyum.."

"Benarkah?!"

"Ia!"

"Haahh~ sayang sekali ya?"

"…" Ten-ten terdiam. Otaknya dengan sempurna merekam Neji yang tersenyum kearahnya. Ten-ten tersenyum sendiri karenanya.

"Ten-ten…? Kau tak apa? Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Shi

"Ah! Tak apa … a-ayo masuk!" kata Ten-ten menutupi sesuatu. Ten-Ten masuk ke dalam mansionnya yang luas itu. Dia lapar. Ia menuju ke dapur. Dilihatnya memo di kulkas.

_'Ten-ten, Mama menginap di rumah Lee, mungkin 2-3 hari. Tak perlu mengantar pakaian lagi, mama tadi sudah mengantarnya sebelum mama pergi. Kulkas sudah terisi penuh, jangan lupa mengunci pintu. – Mama – '_

"Yaah! Aku ditinggal lagi" keluh Ten-ten. Ten-ten pergi ke kamarnya, namun mengunci pintu depan terlebih dahulu.

"Shi-chan?" panggil Ten-ten. Ia menuju ke kamarnya.

"Shi-chan!" Ten-Ten ternganga melihat kamarnya yang sudah bersih.

"aku merapikannya, boleh kan?" tanya Shi.

"Tentu saja!" kata Ten-ten.

"Ten-ten meletakkan bukunya- yang diberi Neji- tadi di mejanya.

"Jadi buku siapa yang diberi Hinata tadi?" Kata Ten-ten bertanya-tanya. Kedua buku itu memang mirip. Mungkin Hinata salah mengambil. Diambilnya buku itu. Di lihatnya bagian depan buku itu untuk mencari nama pemilik buku itu. Hasilnya Nihil. Dibukanya buku itu..

_11 Januari 20xx_

Tep!(?) Ten-ten langsung menutup buku itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shi

"Sepertinya ini diary.." Kata Ten-ten.

"Diary? Ntah lah.. aku tak berniat membacanya.."Kata Shi sambil melihat-lihat rak buku Ten-ten.

"Baiklah! Akan ku baca!Tapi….. ini kan privasi–nya seseorang…Tapi aku penasaran!"Pikiranya Ten-ten cepat berubah.

"Baiklah.. aku baca 1 Halaman saja deh.." kata Ten-ten, lalu membuka sebuah halaman.

_11 Januari 20xx_

_ Cuaca cerah. Saat pembagian kelas selesai, aku sadar aku sekelas dengan gadis bercepol dua itu. Cuaca hari ini hampir sama seperti hatiku sekarang. Aku mencoba mendekatinya, sepertinya dia orang yang supel. Tapi, aku tak tahu bagaimana cara memulainya._

"Cepol dua?" gumam Ten-ten yang sepertinya ia pernah lihat.. Ten-ten membalikkan halaman itu ke halaman selanjutnya.

"Kau bilang hanya 1 halaman…" kata Shi mengingatkan.

"Hehehe…"Ten-ten tertawa garing.

_12 Januari 20xx_

_ Cuaca cerah. Tempat duduk sudah ditentukan. Aku tidak memperoleh meja yang sama dengannya. Aku duduk di tempat yang agak jauh darinya. Tapi, dari situ aku dapat melihatnya dengan bebas tanpa dia mengetahuinya. Aku juga tahu bahwa namanya adalah Ten-ten…_

"Heh… pengintip ya?" Ejek Ten-ten

"EEEEEK?!" Teriak Ten-ten dengan nada melengking ala-nya. Shi hanya tersenyum. Ia sudah tahu semua isi diary itu karena ia ada di samping Neji sewaktu Neji mengisi diary-nya.

"Ten-Ten?" gumam Ten-Ten. Ia terus membaca halaman seterusnya. Sampai Ia menemukan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya akan pingsan.

_22 Juli 20xx_

_ Cuaca Mendung. Ten-ten semakin membuatku gila! Aku tahu, dia tak berani mendekatiku. Dan karena itu juga aku tak berani mendekatinya, aku takut dia takut padaku. Tapi, apapun alasannya. Aku Neji Hyuuga, menyukainya.._

Jantung Ten-ten berpacu dengan cepat, tak kuat lagi dia menahan cintanya pada Neji.

"?! Ten-ten?" Tanya Shi yang mulai membaca pikiran Ten-ten.

"AKH! Aku…." Kata Ten-ten belum selesai.

"Ia membalas cintamu secara tak lengsung, kan?" kata Shi

"Maaf, aku menyembunyikan ini padamu…"

"Tidak… aku sudah tahu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu. Namun aku berpura-pura tak tahu.. hehe" kata Shi denga air muka yang benar-benar membuat Ten-ten tenang.

"Berusahalah Ten-ten-chan.."kata Shi lagi.

"Ahh…. Aku tidur saja deh!"

**| At the School |**

"Neji.. ini buku yang semalam diberikan Hinata.." Kata Ten-ten mencari kata-kata yang benar. Jika ia bilang 'Neji, ini bukumu..' itu benar-benar tak masuk akal karena buku itu tak menunjukkan siapa empunya di bagian luar buku itu.

"?!"

"Neji?"

"ada apa?"

"Eum… tidak…"

Grep! Sebuah tangan kekar menahannya. Tangan itu kekar, namun sangat lembut saat menyentuhnya.

"Ne-" kata Ten-ten terputus.

"Apa kau.. membacanya?" tanya Neji dengan tatapan serius.

"A-ah.. ti-tidak!"kata Ten-ten terbata-bata.

"oh." Kata Neji singkat. Ten-ten langsung pergi dengan cepat dengan wajah memerah.

Neji hanya tersenyum aneh. Shi melihatnya, namun itu bukan senyum yang ia mau.

"Ten-ten!" panggil Neji pada gadis bercepol dua yang sedang memegang kenop pintu –ingin keluar-. Ten-ten mati kutu. Tak bisa lagi dia menggerakkan anggorta tubuhnya. Biasanya ia selalu bisa menolak. Namun, setelah ia tahu Neji menyukainya, ia bukan semakin semangat atau menambah pesonanya, atau melakukan apasajalah! Malah nyalinya semakin ciut dibuatnya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku… temui aku pulang sekolah di atap sekolah.." bisik Neji sangat dekat hingga Ten-ten dapat merasakan napas hangat Neji. Wajah Ten-ten langsung memerah seketika. Karena :

1. kebohongan Ten-ten langsung ketahuan dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit.

2. Ten-ten dapat merasakan napas hangat dari seorang pria yang disukainya dan menyukainya

3. Ten-ten dapat mendengar suara Neji yang serak-serak basah(?) yang benar-benar membuat tubuhnya kaku

4. Orang yang disukainya mengajaknya untuk 'ketemuan' di atap sekolah

5. Ia dapat menghirup aroma tubuh orang yang disukainya

Neji lalu pergi keluar kelas , melewati Ten-ten yang masih terpaku. Ten-ten dapat menghirup aroma rambut Neji yang semerbak.

**| Pulang sekolah :: Skip pelajaran |**

Ten-ten ada di pintu menuju atap sekolah. Baru kali ini dia ketakutan dan keringat dingin. Di sentuhnya dadanya (Author : No Negative thinking! :No: ) jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Namun, di sisi lain ada dirasakannya suatu kehangatan yang merasuk tubuhnya.

"Jadi kau datang, hn?" Kata seseorang yang dari suaranya sudah diketahui bernama Neji.

DEG !

DEG !

Dilihatnya pujaan hatinya itu sedang bersandar di salah satu sisi tembok di belakangnya. Keren sekali!

Jantung Ten-ten serasa mau copot saat dilihatnya Neji mendekat ke arahnya. Shi tidak ada disana. Tak ada yang bisa menyuportnya dari belakang untuk tetap tenang.

"I-ii..Ingin bi-bicara a-apa?"tanya Ten-ten tergagap-gagap.

"Kau membaca diary-ku kan..?" tanya Neji balik sambil tetap mendekat.

"I-Iya.. me-memang-memangnya me-mengapppa?"

"Ku tunggu jawabanmu"

"Ha?" Ten-ten bingung . Akhirnya ia tahu apa yang dimaksud.

"Ia! Aku suka juga Neji-kun!" Neji yang awalnya kaget mendapat jawaban yang benar-benar diinginkannya secepat itu. Neji langsung berbalik, berjalan cepat ke arah Ten-ten.

"A-Apakah.. aku salah?" Tanya Ten-ten panik

"Tidak… Kau benar… Ten-ten.." Mata Lavender yang menawan Neji itu memberikan rasa nyaman dan aman pada Ten-ten. Neji mendekat. Menghimpit Ten-ten di dinding.

"Ne- ummph…"Belum selesai Ten-ten berbicara, ada sesuatu yang menyentuh dengan lembut bibir Ten-ten. Napas Neji yang teratur terasa hangat dan membuat Ten-ten semakin nyaman dibuatnya. Ten-ten menutup matanya untuk merasakan hangat yang menjalar ke tubuhnya.

Neji melepaskan ciumannya. Napasnya masih teratur karena memiliki persiapan yang cukup. Ten-Ten? Ia tersenggal-senggal karena belum cukup persiapan, gugup, napas pas-pasan(?), dan lain-lain.

"Ayo ikut aku.." Ajak Neji

"Kemana?"

"Ketempat dimana seharusnya kita bertemu,"Kata Neji sambil menarik tangan Ten-ten lembut.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka berada di atap sekolah, Ten-ten melihat Shi tengah menghadapnya sambil tersenyum. Ten-ten yang malu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa Ten-ten.. malah itu yang kuinginkan," kata Shi.

"Duduklah.."kata Neji . Ten-ten duduk di kursi di sebelah Neji. Tenang dan Nyaman sekali rasanya.

"Ten-ten…"kata Neji.

"Ada apa?"

"Kue Dango yang kau berikan itu sangat enak,"Kata Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Neji…" Gumam Shi. Ia tersenyum, lalu berkata,

"Ten-ten… terima kasih,, aku sudah melihatnya tersenyum, adikku bisa kembali tersenyum.. aku sangat berhutang budi padamu.." Kata Shi

"Ia.. Terima kasih.." Kata Ten-ten pada Neji

"(h) terima kasih juga Shi-chan.. kau yang paling berjasa atas semua ini,"kata Ten-ten.

_25 Oktober 20xx_

_ Cuaca cerah. Well, aku sudah berpacaran dengan Neji mulai hari ini. Haah… Aku senang, Tapi disamping itu juga sedih.. Shi-chan pergi :') aku takkan melupakannya.._

_Terima kasih shi-chan.. Kau yang paling berjasa atas semua ini.._

**- THE END –**

**- At the back stage –**

Author : Yuhuuu! Selese juga ni fic ^-~

Ten- ten : *Nari pake pom-pom*

Neji : *Blushing*

Ino : Cerita Gua mana? *Natap horror*

Author : Gomen, lom selese ^^"

Kajja…. Buat para Readers, Review please?

**P.S. : Kritik, Saran, dan Support sangat di butuhkan ^^**

**- Hee-RinA -**


End file.
